


It was a one time thing, alright?

by sorry_yall



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Gunplay, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall
Summary: Jack couldn't resist. As silently as possible, he undid his belt, his left hand strategically holding his hat to cover what he was about to do, and pushed his right hand down his pants. He stifled a groan as he started to jack off less than six feet from the other man.
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Kudos: 46





	It was a one time thing, alright?

He wasn't sure why he'd thought it was a good idea, but, he'd been in such a horny haze that morning that he hadn't thought of the consequences. However, he soon found out that horseback riding and butt plugs don't exactly mix well.

He'd been shifting uncomfortably in his saddle all day, and any gait faster than walking was torture, in both pain and pleasure. It would be a miracle if Ennis hadn't noticed, but he hoped the other man would simply not bring it up. No such miracles happened.

"What's up with you today? You sick?" Ennis asked as they sat around the fire.  
"Guess so," Jack answered, grateful that it was dark enough that Ennis probably couldn't see how flushed his face was, or the hard-on he was attempting to hide with his hat.  
"About last night," Ennis began.  
"What about it?" Jack answered, resisting the urge to grind his ass against the rock he was sitting on, or worse, jump the other man and grind against him.  
"It was a one time thing, alright?"  
"Yeah, for sure."

Jack couldn't resist. As silently as possible, he undid his belt, his left hand strategically holding his hat to cover what he was about to do, and pushed his right hand down his pants. He stifled a groan as he started to jack off less than six feet from the other man.  
"Jack?" Ennis gave him an expecting look. Apparently he'd been saying something. Why couldn't he just be quiet like usual?  
"What?" he managed to say.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothin, I'm, nothin," Jack stammered as he moved his hand faster.  
"Jack, can I see your hat?" Ennis asked slyly.  
"No, sorry, it's really, fuck, sentimental," Jack gasped out.  
"Give me your hat, Jack," the other man growled, and Jack reluctantly obeyed.

"My god, Jack. You couldn't wait?" Ennis said, half laughing, half reprimanding.  
"I've been so horny all day," Jack complained.  
"Is that why you been actin' so weird today?" The other man shifted closer.  
"That, and," Jack trailed off.  
"And what?" Ennis said in a low voice. "Show me."  
Reluctantly, Jack turned himself over, positioning himself on his hands and elbows, burying his head in his arms and waiting for Ennis to do something. He felt cold air against his ass and heard a low growl, and he knew he was in for it.

"Jack fuckin' Twist," Ennis groaned.  
"Fuck, please, I need to fuckin' cum," Jack begged.  
"Don't fucking move," the other man growled, and Jack heard him stand up and walk away. He shivered with anticipation as he heard Ennis returning.  
"You needed somethin inside you that bad? I really did a number on you didn't I?" he chuckled.  
"Please," the smaller man whimpered.

He gasped when he felt the plug twisting inside him, then slowly leave his hole. Whining at the emptiness, he started to look back at Ennis, who immediately shoved his head into the dirt.  
"I said don't fuckin' move," he growled. "Give me your wrists," he commanded, and Jack reluctantly obeyed. He gasped as Ennis tied them tightly together with a rope.

"You need somethin inside you that bad? How 'bout somethin a little bigger?" Ennis smirked.  
"Fuck, please," Jack groaned. He jumped at the unexpected coldness that prodded at his hole. "Fuck, what the hell is that?"  
"Don't worry, it ain't loaded," Ennis grinned.  
"Goddamn you're one kinky son of a bitch," Jack moaned as the barrel of their shotgun pushed into his hole. "Who's cleanin' it tomorrow?" he laughed.  
"Tell you what. If you cum without me touchin' ya, you clean it. If not, I will," Ennis chuckled, pushing more of the barrel inside the other man.  
"Holy fuck that's cold," Jack complained.  
"You talk too much," Ennis complained as he suddenly pushed a few more inches in without warning.  
"Oh god, Ennis, fuck," he moaned loudly.  
"That's better," the other man grinned.

"Ennis, fuck, get on with it," Jack complained.  
"Use your words, Jack," Ennis prompted.  
"Just fuck me you son of a bitch," the smaller man growled.  
"Oh come on, you've only taken half the barrel. Take the whole thing and then I'll fuck you," Ennis smirked.  
"Fuck, Ennis, just do it, shove it in me, I can fuckin take it," Jack groaned.  
"You sure about that?" the other man chuckled.  
"Yes I'm sure goddamn it. Make me feel it. Make me take it."  
"You asked for it."

Jack cried out as Ennis quickly pushed the rest of the barrel inside of him.  
"Holy fuck, I didn't know I went that deep," Jack gasped. "Fuck, please fuckin' touch me, I'm so fuckin' hard," he whined.  
"You want me to touch you or fuck you? You can only have one," Ennis smirked.  
"Fuck you Ennis Del Mar," Jack groaned.  
"That wasn't an option." Ennis pulled the barrel out a third of the way, then shoved it back in.  
"Fuck me goddamn it," the smaller man moaned.

Jack gasped as Ennis quickly pulled the gun out and set it aside.  
"Stand up," he growled, pulling the smaller man to his feet. They stumbled towards the tent and practically fell inside.  
"I'm gonna untie you, but don't even think about movin," Ennis threatened, and Jack nodded. He felt the rope slip off his wrists, and he was tempted to turn around and maul the other man, but he resisted the urge.  
"Strip. Naked," Ennis commanded.  
"Fuck, Ennis, it's fucking cold," Jack protested.  
"I don't care. You want me to fuck you? You better strip."

Begrudgingly, Jack stripped his clothes off and tossed them somewhere in the tent.  
"Bend over," Ennis commanded. He groaned at the sight of Jack's hole as he obeyed. Crouching down, Ennis used the rope to tie the man's left wrist to his left ankle, then took off his belt and used it secure Jack's right side.  
"Fuck, Ennis," Jack whimpered, pulling on the restraints.

Wordlessly, Ennis undid his jeans and ruthless plunged his dick into Jack's hole, giving him almost no time to adjust before he was fucking into him hard.  
"Fuck, holy fuck," Jack groaned, trying to hold onto something, but finding nothing to grab.  
"Fuck, you won't even be able to ride a horse tomorrow, I'll make damn sure of that," Ennis moaned as he slammed into the other man.  
"Ennis, fuck, you're fuckin' big," Jack moaned as he pulled on the restraints.  
"You should be able to take it just fine, you've been stretched open all day," the other man growled as he slammed into Jack.

"Please, Ennis, touch me goddamn it," Jack complained.  
"Damn it Jack," the other man groaned, slowing to a stop and pulling out.  
"Fuck, Ennis, please, just fuck me, I'm sorry, please," Jack whined as Ennis removed his touch. He watched as Ennis laid down and began kissing his ankle as he untied his wrist.  
"Please, I need it, need you, I ain't done here," Jack protested.  
"I ain't done here either," Ennis growled, and Jack knew it was time he shut up and did whatever the other man told him to. Even after both of his hands were free, he didn't move, awaiting instructions instead.

"Come'ere Jack. Ride me like you do that horse," Ennis said in a low voice, and the other man groaned in response. Kneeling down, Jack soon felt the man's dick pushing into his hole once again.  
"Oh god, Ennis," Jack moaned loudly as he sat back onto the man's thick cock.  
"Don't you think for a second this means you can touch yourself. Make me cum, and then we'll worry 'bout you," Ennis growled.  
"Fuck, Ennis, cum in me, fill me up, feels so fuckin' good," Jack groaned as he moved up and down, slamming himself down on the other man.

"I'm close, goddamn I'm fuckin' close," Jack whined.  
"Don't you fuckin' dare," Ennis growled. Moaning loudly, Jack gripped the other man's thighs, short nails digging into his skin. Ennis groaned into Jack's mouth as he felt the smaller man tighten around his dick.  
"I'm close, fuck," he moaned, bucking up into Jack's hole.  
"Do it, cum inside me, cum for me Ennis," Jack groaned.  
"Goddamn it, Jack, fuck," Ennis moaned, nails digging into Jack's hips as he released inside him.

"Please, fuck, I need to cum goddamn it," Jack whined.  
"Don't worry, you will," Ennis smirked. Still inside the other man, he sat back, taking Jack with him. He held Jack's arms behind his back with his left hand, and began jacking him off with his right.  
"Fuck, Ennis, you feel so fucking big, your hand feels so fucking good, fuck, I'm so close," Jack rambled.  
"Cum whenever you want, darlin'," Ennis slurred into his ear.  
"Holy fuckin' hell!" Jack cried out as he released harder than he'd ever before. On instinct he thrusted up slightly as Ennis stroked him through his orgasm. He began to whine in protest when the man didn't stop.  
"Fuck, Ennis, it's fuckin' sensitive, it's too much," Jack complained, fighting for control of his arms.  
"First you're begging me to touch you, now you're begging me to stop. You've really got to figure out what you want, Jack," Ennis smirked.

"Ennis, please, goddamn it please, I'm beggin' ya," Jack whined, struggling against the man's hold, only earning him a tighter grip on his arms.  
"Just relax baby," Ennis said quietly into his ear.  
"I can't fuckin' relax," Jack protested.  
"Cum for me one more time and I'll stop," the other man answered, stroking him faster.  
"Ennis, fuck, I can't," Jack whined, still struggling against the man's touch.  
"You can and you're going to. Now shut up and take it," Ennis growled, and Jack immediately fell still.

Ennis flipped them over and began fucking into him at a brutal pace, while still jacking him off.  
"Fuck, Ennis, fuck," Jack whined, feeling the man's teeth sink into his shoulder.  
"Cum for me," he demanded as he somehow pounded Jack harder.  
"Ennis, more," the man begged. Shoving three fingers into his mouth, Ennis forced the man up towards him.  
"Shut up and cum," he growled into his ear. Jack whined and moaned through the fingers in his mouth, soon lightly biting down and them and releasing with a loud groan.

"I can't wait to watch you ride a horse tomorrow," Ennis laughed as he kissed Jack.


End file.
